Blackpine ShadowClan
Blackpine is my main OC in the ShadowClan roleplay, other than Brightstar. Appearance Blackpine is a short-furred black tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. She has a medium sized build and is very graceful and agile. She has sharp claws and a small pink nose. Personality Blackpine has always been a rather daring she-cat. She loves to take risks just for the fun of it, and often shows off while she's doing it. However, she is almost never arrogant and on the inside is quite kind. She also loves to keep secrets and can be sarcastic at times. 'History' Blackpine was born as Blackkit to Oceantail and Shinewhisker alongside her brother, Brightkit, in the forest territories of ShadowClan. When the two of them reached six moons old, they became apprentices, Blackpaw and Brightpaw. Blackpaw's mentor was named Cloverfire, and Brightpaw's was Cloverfire's sister, Cherrybreeze. One day Blackpaw was taken to the Moonstone by Cloverfire and Puddlestar, the leader at the time. On the way back from the Moonstone, they were attacked by rats living near the barn. Puddlestar shouted at Blackpaw to run, and at first she was going to stay and help battle, but the two warriors insisted that she flee. So she ran back and hid near the Moonstone. Eventually the sounds of battle died away, and Blackpaw crept back to the scene of the battle. Cloverfire and Puddlestar lay dead in a ditch, along with several of the rats' bodies. Blackpaw was so horrified that she ran far away from the ditch. She ran all the way to the barn in WindClan territory, where she met a loner tom named Autumn. Autumn helped her and sheltered her and gave her prey, and slowly, she calmed down. Eventually, she pulled herself together enough to go back to ShadowClan territory. She ran back to camp and told the deputy, Icetail, about Cloverfire's and Puddlestar's deaths. Icetail announced it to the Clan. While the warriors were very sad, a group of them offered to bring their bodies back. Blackpaw led the warriors to the ditch and helped carry their bodies back to camp. Icetail went to the Moonstone, being careful to avoid the ditch of rats, and became leader, Icestar. Eventually, Blackpaw and Brightpaw got their warrior names, Blackpine and Brightripple. It wasn't long before Blackpine was asked to go to the Moonstone again, this time accompanying Icestar as she asked for StarClan's guidance. Icestar was worried about the rats, as she had known that before Puddlestar's death, he had had two lives left. She thought that they must be strong rats to take two of a leader's lives. Icestar was right to worry—the rats attacked them on the way back to camp and took one of Icestar's lives. Even when StarClan healed her, the leader was still weak and limping from a cut the rats had given her. Instead of taking Icestar all the way back to ShadowClan territory, Blackpine led her leader to the barn. Autumn was still living there and was able to help Icestar, but told them that they would need to stay the night. It was that night that Blackpine first realized she was in love. Autumn was a compassionate, sensible tom and never refused to help cats in need. When Icestar was sleeping, Autumn whispered to Blackpine that he loved her, too. Only a few days later, Blackpine noticed that she was pregnant. Around this time, her brother Brightripple became deputy of ShadowClan, as the previous deputy, Sandybloom, had died from a badger attack. Over the next two moons, Icestar lost her remaining lives, and Brightripple became the leader, Brightstar. Blackpine's kits are due very soon. 'Relationships' trying out a new relationships format 'Family' Brightstar Timberkit (art by Timber) Cloverkit Specterkit Scorpionkit 'Mates' Autumn 'Mentors and Respected Cats' Cloverfire Puddlestar Icestar Sandybloom 'Friends' Fernstripe (not my or Moonwing's image) Dusklight Driftpaw 'Acquaintances' Ivywhisper (image made on Cartoonize My Pet by Deertail) Splashpaw Timberpelt (art by GlacyGlace) {| Category:ShadowClan Cats Category:She-Cats Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Role Play Characters Category:Queens Category:Warriors Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Senior Warriors